A Very Merry Twilight Christmas
by mcangel1976
Summary: It is the third Christmas since Bella has known Edward and their second as a married couple. The last two were less than perfect and she is just hoping to have a low key family christmas. What does Edward have in store for her? One shot


**A/N: I am in the process of updating Moving On, so you will have that soon, but I got this idea for a Christmas story for Bella and Edward when I was talking to my sister about Christmas plans and presents. I know it is a bit cheesy, but hey it is the holidays. It is allowed. LOL. Enjoy and MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Disclaimer... I do not own Twilight, the series, or its characters. I only use them in my fan fiction. :)**

Bella looked at the letter she held clutched in her hand again. It was in Edward's flawless scrawl and told her to meet him in their meadow. Their daughter was at her father's house and in a few days it would be their second Christmas as a married couple. She thought about the first Christmas they spent together and got chills. That was definitely one that she would not forget and also one she hoped was never repeated.

The past year or so had been full of what most would call memorable occasions. She had gotten married to the love of her life and had a beautiful daughter with him, the second love of her life. Her father found out that there was more in the world than the everyday human being, and for that reason they were able to stay in Forks a little bit longer than they normally would have. Jacob imprinted on her daughter. That still irked her a bit, but it did save her life in the end and she knew that she could trust him to look after her little girl. She changed to a blood diet due to the change her body underwent, she loved being a vampire. Finally, they stood up against the Volturi and won, and not many people could say that. It had been an eventful time to say the least.

Now they were preparing for a very low key Christmas. Bella wanted a traditional family Christmas without the worry of something else happening and Edward promised her that he would make sure that it happened. The presents were bought and were piled high underneath their tree and Charlie's tree. Even the main Cullen house had a tree full of presents. Most of them were for the youngest Cullen, Renesmee, but there were a few for others. Apparently nobody knew how not to buy and spoil Bella's young daughter.

Bella smiled at the thought of her daughter and the love everybody had for her. She was an easy going girl that loved everybody and never seemed to act out. Bella knew and heard of horror stories of raising children and she had been very lucky when it came to hers. It might be because Renesmee was half human and half vampire, maturing and growing faster than a normal child, but Bella would take it. She wouldn't trade her for the world and would fight anyone that tried to take her baby from them. Granted her baby looked more like a preteen, but she was still Bella's baby.

The young mother made her way to the meadow and thought about her marriage. Other than the small blip in the beginning (after all it is just a blip considering the lifetime of a vampire), it had been perfect. He was so loving and caring and made sure she wanted for nothing. She always looked forward to their time alone. That was always the time that they could bask in each other's presence and show each other how much they truly did love and want each other. Every day that she looked at her husband, her love was renewed. She smirked when she thought about it all. She was never one to be too poetic in life, but when you found the right one for you, things like that happened. She didn't regret anything since he entered her life.

She reached the stream and looked around. She didn't see him or hear him. She took a deep breath, she couldn't smell him either. She looked at the watch on her wrist. It was the appointed time per the letter. Bella looked around for some sort of clue and found nothing. She scrunched her face in confusion and looked at the letter again for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. She was in the right place, and it was definitely the right time. So the question then became, where was her husband?

Before Bella could think too long about it, she heard a click coming from her right. She turned and suddenly the trees surrounding the meadow were lit up with Christmas lights. She hadn't bothered to really look before, but the trees were covered with lights and ornaments. So many Christmas trees, it was breathtaking.

She looked around and Edward appeared on the other side of the meadow from her looking as handsome as ever. He grinned at her and looked like a kid in the candy shop. He walked towards her and when Bella saw him start forward, she started to walk to meet him half way. She wanted to run, but she was still taking in her surroundings; besides, she was a patient woman when she wanted to be.

The couple met in the middle of their meadow and Edward caught his wife around her waist and swung her around. He had never been as happy as he had since she walked into his life and each day that passed, brought them more and more happiness.

He had thought long and hard about what to get Bella for Christmas and instead of getting her any one thing, he decided on a scheme. After their last Christmas together was a bit of a disaster and he was absent from the one before that, he decided that she needed something extra special this year. He decorated their meadow and under each decorated tree she would find a different gift from him. It was still a few days until Christmas, but that didn't mean that he couldn't surprise Bella now.

"First I wanted to say that I love you and you have given me more than I could ever dream of in any number of lifetimes," Edward said softly looking into Bella's eyes. He gave her a small kiss and then pulled back, "Second I wanted to say merry early Christmas."

Suddenly, Bella heard caroling music and wondered if Edward had found carolers. She gave him a questioning look. She thought she heard their daughter, but that couldn't have been right.

"No, it is just a cd. Nessie and I made it for you. That is your first present," he said smiling big. "Under each decorated tree, you will find one of your presents." He pushed her towards the first tree and followed her.

When she reached the first tree, she found a small wrapped package. She knelt down to it and opened it to find a copy of _Romeo and Juliet_. She looked at her husband in question.

"First, I have always thought that this play was reminiscent of us and second, we were studying it in school when I realized I would rather die than have you non-existent on the planet," Edward explained.

She remembered and offered him a small kiss and smile. She also remembered what happened afterwards, but chose to let that go from her mind. Everything had worked out in the end. She continued onto the second tree and opened the box. She found a bottle of sand, there was no explanation needed. It was sand from Isle Esme, their honeymoon. The third tree had a framed picture of their daughter when she lost her first tooth. Next to the picture was the tooth. She laughed at the picture.

The presents continued. As she opened the boxes and packages, some contained jewelry, music, and books; and others contained precious memories of their life together from the beginning to the end. The next to the last tree was a lemonade lid. She was confused until Edward explained that it was the lid to the lemonade she drank the day of the blood typing at school. She smiled at the treasure.

When she got to the last tree, she didn't see anything under the tree. She went around thinking that maybe it was hidden, but there was nothing. "Edward, I think this present has been dragged off," she said as she came back to the front. When she looked towards her love he was standing there with a big red bow on his chest and he was holding a sprig of mistletoe above his head. She laughed and ran towards him.

"The last one is me. You have me the rest of our lives," he whispered before he captured her mouth for a kiss.

They broke apart when they heard a sing song laugh and looked behind them to see their daughter with Jacob. "I thought you were at Grandpa Charlie's house young lady," Bella said trying to sound stern. She heard Edward laugh next to her and turned her face up to look at him.

"I just thought, we could have a family Christmas in our meadow," Edward said giving her a kiss on her cheek.

Bella rushed to her daughter and pulled her into an embrace. She soon felt Edward's arms come around them and they pulled back to allow Jacob to join in the family hug. They all pulled away from the hug and Jacob pulled over the box he had been carrying. It contained food for both him and Renesmee and fireworks to celebrate their lives together. Bella didn't know what the future had in store, but she knew that this year was the best Christmas ever and it was just getting started.


End file.
